A Light That Shone
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: the black out of 2003.


Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch! But I DO live in New York!  
  
A/N: ok so I had a very fun night last night with the black out ^ rolls eyes ^. Anyway, I figure I can make the best of it and write a story, I know they already had a black out episode, but I am hoping that this will be different.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ Fire House~  
  
The engine was now pulling into the station. Its previously shined metallic surface was now brimming with ash, giving off a smoky aura. The ambulances had pulled out of the scene first bringing the victims of the fire to Angel of Mercy, a new mother with smoke inhalation and minor burns, her baby unscathed.  
  
Jimmy Doherty sat in the engine and started into oblivion. Thoughts of today's events still in the back of his mind. The chaos that they had expected was yet to come, hopefully it wouldn't. New York had been through enough with out turning on itself. The engine was now empty and he stood there for a second, just to take it all in. the buzz of the generator ringing in his ears. He stumbled out side hardly out of his gear and put his gaze upon the pitch-black skyline.  
  
'It was hardly nine o'clock and the bars are already closing' he thought to himself. Never uttering a word. In all his day he had never known the city to be this quiet. His gaze shifted as he saw a flash of light catch his eye. Possibly a car or a flashlight from the precinct across the street, they had lost their generator already. No this was different, brighter yet further away. His eyes searched the sky for a moon but it had not been the moon either. Then he saw it.  
  
~Police Precinct~  
  
Bosco sat at a desk trying to occupy himself with paper work. They had had very little looting or break ins, and frankly, he was bored. He could go home to a dark empty apartment, or he could finish his work and make excuses for staying. He hated the dark, with a vengeance. He was so tempted to ask Faith to stay with him, but his cold, stoic stares gave her the notion he wanted to be alone. Which he did, just not in the dark.  
  
The generator had run out but the precinct was prepared enough for it with plenty of flashlights. They hadn't had a call in about an hour, very rare but welcome. He couldn't even see the papers in front of him though, he wanted light!  
  
There was plenty of noise across the street at the bucket boys' dump. He trotted out side and let out a low whistle. The darkness instantly consumed his surroundings, occasionally sliced with a beam of a car light. But there was a different illumination now, more large scale. Where was that from?  
  
~Yolkas Home~  
  
Faith sat snuggled up next to Fred on the couch. Not to tightly though, too hot for that. Somehow Charlie and Emily had managed to fall asleep at a decent hour. Her thoughts fell to Bosco; she knew he hated the dark. This had to be a nightmare for him, not that he would ever show it. She thought have calling him, but thought better of it and soon fell asleep in her husbands arms.  
  
Fred however didn't find sleep easily. Slowing placing Faith down as to not disturb her, her made hi way over to the window. Now mostly open, a light glowing beam danced across the floorboards. The glow was soft but seemingly comforting in the otherwise pitch-blackness. Searching for a source his eyes met the skyline and seemed to trace its dark outline. There it was, the one light that shone in the entire city.  
  
~Carlos and Ty~  
  
Carlos had come home about an hour before Ty, and made sure they had candles and flashlights up and going. They just sat there for a while, nothing much to do, that bird was really getting on Ty's nerves.  
  
'Aren't bird supposed to sleep when its dark?' he thought. But kept it to himself. Carlos really did like that bird.  
  
They were so bored, actually finding themselves staring at the television. Like they were expecting it to do a trick. Then there was a reflection on the screen. Carlos had started to nod off at this point, so Ty pulled himself off his chair and moved near the window. He saw the skyline in a whole other 'light', pardoning the pun; the glow seemed to be coming from beyond it all. Behind it. Like the sun was rising, except it was ten o'clock at night. What is that? And Carlos soon joined him in his "star gazing".  
  
~Zambrano Home~  
  
At least Joey had had fun. He had gone outside until the sun set, and he was too exhausted to think about how hot or dark it was. Kim too was slowly letting herself fall asleep but something always rattled her out of it. Not necessarily a noise, but the lack there of. Not TV, a train, nor a car horn honking, the streets of New York were dying down and everyone had come to a rest where ever their feet would carry them. For the less fortunate that place was the street.  
  
Her thoughts then rested in a place they hadn't in a while. Jimmy. Not worry for him. But a longing. She wanted him with her now, not like she was scared but for the comfort and the familiarity.  
  
As if almost on demand the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said almost in a whisper. She couldn't even believe it was her voice, she hadn't heard it in a while.  
  
"Hey, its me." Jimmy spoke almost as softly as her.  
  
"Hi, is everything alright?" she asked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine, just look out the window." He said in a playful tone.  
  
"What?" she said skeptically.  
  
"Just go look out the window!" he told her almost in a whine.  
  
She motioned over to the window. A warm glow surrounded the city and drew her closer. She heard foot steps and turned around to see Joey downed in his pajamas. Wearily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at mommy?" he said with a yawn.  
  
She lifted him up to her level and helped him peer through the window.  
  
"America" was the only words that came out of her mouth. The gaze her eyes had locked on and held many others attentions. Such a grateful sight to see now, and will forever.  
  
The red white and blue lights atop the Empire States building had been illuminating the sky. Through "The black out of 2003" they still shone. And hopefully always will. God bless America. 


End file.
